thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor
Name: UNSC GA-TL1 “Longsword” Craft: Misriah Armory GA-TL1 Interceptor Strike Fighter Type: Starfighter / Interceptor / Bomber Scale: starfighter Length: 64 x 75 x 12.9 meters Skill: space transports Crew: 4; skeleton: 1/+15 Passengers: 0 Cargo Capacity: 50 metric tons Consumables: 2 months Maneuverability: 2D+2 Space: 8 Atmosphere: 365; 1,050kmh Hull: 5D Sensors *Passive: 20 / 0D+1 *Scan: 40 / 1D *Search: 80 / 1D+1 *Focus: 2 / 2D Weapons *'110mm rotary cannon' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-14/28/55 Atmosphere Range: 1-1,375/2,750/5,500m Ammo: 250 Damage: 3D+2 *'2 120mm ventral guns' (firelinked) : Fire Arc: Ventral turret Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-15/30/60 Atmosphere Range: 1-1,5,00/3,000/6,000m Ammo: 250 per gun Damage: 5D *'4 ASGM-10 Missile Launchers' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-12/24/48 Atmosphere Range: 10-1,200/2,400/4,800m Damage: 5D Description The GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor is the main single ship of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force, and is a mainstay starfighter, filling a variety of roles simultaneously. The starfigher has been in service as early as 2517. The inside of the Longsword presents a small corridor leading to the rear, stairs, and a higher corridor to the cockpit. In the two corridors, there are several equipment lockers, along with two secondary crew stations. The cockpit consists of two pilots' chairs and two auxiliary crew stations. With a known total crew complement of four, along with the equipment and weapon lockers, the ship presents itself as less of a fighter-bomber and more of a dedicated bomber and close support craft. The cockpit design stayed the same between Halo and Halo 2 but was changed in Halo 3 and Halo: Reach. Previously, the cockpit had four windows (two on each side, but none in the front) and a view screen. In Halo 3 and Halo: Reach the Longsword has windows wrapping around the cockpit similarly to traditional aircraft. Other aesthetic changes were made between Halo 2 to Halo 3. The first version in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2 had diamond-shaped intakes. These intakes were made smaller and became flush with the hull instead of jutting out in Halo 3 and Halo: Reach. It may be noted that all the Longswords seen in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2 are used entirely in space combat, while those seen in Halo 3 are primarily used in an atmospheric fighter-bomber role, in addition to space combat. The Longsword utilizes two main fusion engines which are discernible on the exterior of the craft. Their precise nature is not known, but they are able to function in space and they are strong enough to reach Earth's and Installation 04's escape velocity. Likely, it is nuclear-powered, and the electrical energy or heat generated is used to power an electric drive or to heat regular fuel into a much higher impulse. There are multiple RCS points for maneuvering. Like all other engines, the Longsword's engine will begin to overheat if pushed beyond the regular usage of the craft. This could include either going too fast, or sustaining high speed for a prolonged amount of time, as shown in the final cut scene of Halo: Combat Evolved. The Longsword's main weapons are 110mm rotary cannons, as well as 120mm ventral guns, for dog-fighting Seraph fighters in space and are great for strafing ground targets when the need arises. This versatile fighter can be armed with an assortment of secondary weapons systems including ASGM-10 Missiles, bombs, Moray space mines, Scorpion Missiles, and can even heft a single Shiva-class Nuclear Missile. It can also be remotely piloted, carrying a single Shiva nuclear warhead, as was the case when Captain Jacob Keyes destroyed a Covenant super cruiser. Described as both a fighter and an interceptor, the Longsword is intended to engage enemy fighters, dropships, and boarding craft that are en route to attack UNSC capital ships. The Longsword has been seen performing a variety of roles, making for an extremely versatile craft, and is relatively inexpensive to produce. They are capable of holding their own even against the technologically superior Seraph-class fighters used by the Covenant. The Longsword is also used to escort UNSC dropships as they deliver their passengers and cargo to planet surfaces or to larger ships. The Longsword is also used in attack runs against Covenant capital ships, delivering high-yield missiles, Shiva-class nuclear warheads, or even free-floating Moray space mines to or near their targets. They can also be used in planetary environments by functioning as fighter-bombers, destroying ground targets from the air, as well as escorting capital ships. Source: *Halo Wiki: GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor *thedemonapostle